Wish
by caithzadz
Summary: Oneshot. A little girl and her dad remembers the lost member of their family. there's some JackieViper


-1Disclaimer: I do not own JCA. I only own Jessie.

**No flames please! This is my first attempt at a JCA fic and English isn't my mother language so I'm sorry if my grammar isn't that good. This story just popped into my head after watching the final episode. I don't really know why.**

It is already eleven o'clock in the evening in San Francisco but cars are still on the road, and some shops are still open. Some are still partying. Some are still roaming around, doing whatever.

At the Chan residence, fifteen year old Jessica Chan hugged her knees to her chest as she stared at the picture of a woman with shiny black hair and dark eyes. Jessie touched her own black hair. A lot of people say she looks a lot like Mrs. Crystal "Viper" Chan.

"Hey mom," she whispered. "You should have seen me at the Martial Arts Competition today. I was great. I don't really mind getting 3rd place though. I wish that you were there to cheer me on with Dad and Cousin Jade. Oh yeah… Uncle and Tohru were there too. But… I just wish you were there with them. I seem like the only one without a mother,"

FLASHBACK

"Congratulations Andy," Jessie said, shaking her friend's hand. "First place huh? You were great."

"So were you," Andy replied, releasing her hand. "Anyway, I gotta go. The folks are taking me out."

"Okay, see you Monday."

"Yeah."

As Andy walked away, four people approached her.

"Dad!"

Jessie rushed up to him and threw her arms around his neck. "How was I?"

"You were amazing princess," Jackie replied. "I am so proud of you."

He released her and Jessie proceeded to hug her cousin. "What did you think Jade?"

Jade looked as if she is thinking. "Hmmm… I say you were great. After all, I taught you everything I know."

They both laughed before Jessie turned to her great grandfather. "How as I Uncle?"

The elderly man nodded. "Truly your father's daughter."

Jessie grinned and turned to the big man. "Hi Tohru. How-"

Before she can finish, Tohru had enveloped her into a bone-crushing hug.

"You were good Jessie," he boomed, while Jessie struggled to break free.

"Uh… Thanks. Please. Let. Go."

Tohru released her. "Sorry," he mumbled.

"That's alright. So? Are we going somewhere?"

"Yes. We're taking you to that new Chinese Restaurant, the Golden Dragon," Jackie replied.

"We feel that you deserve it," Jade added.

"Cool! Pan fried noodles for dinner! I'll just grab my stuff. Can I meet you at the entrance?"

They nodded and left.

Jessie turned around and went to the bench where she placed her stuff. She swung her backpack on her shoulder and walked towards the entrance. As she passed by a few of her fellow competitors, she looked at them enviously. Their mothers are fussing over them, not caring if they won an award or not. She hung her head and proceeded to walk out.

END OF FLASHBACK

Jessie sighed sadly. Just then, she heard a knock and the door opened.

"Jessie?"

She looked up to see her dad with a glass of warm milk.

"Hey Dad," she said, softly.

Jackie walked over to her and placed the glass on the bedside table beside his wife's picture. Father and daughter looked at the photo in silence for a few moments.

"Dad? Why did mom have to leave us?"

Jackie looked at his daughter and seeing the tears, pulled her into a hug.

"She just had to. She had no choice."

"It was my fault she died."

Jackie is taken aback. "Don't say that princess. It wasn't your fault. It was an accident."

"But dad, it was my fault."

FLASHBACK

"Jessie, don't run too fast," Viper called, running to catch up with her 11-year old daughter

The young girl didn't hear as she began to cross the street. Just then, she heard people yelling. She turned and when she saw a car going her way, froze in her tracks.

"Jessie!"

Before she knew it, she fell on the ground and in her place was…

"Mom!"

At the hospital…

"Mom, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"Shhh…" Viper smiled and held her daughter's hand. "Don't say that sweetie. It was an accident. She turned to her right where her husband is holding her hand. "Take care of our princess okay baby-face?"

Jackie shook his head. "Don't say that Viper. You're going to live. We both promised to watch her grow-up, together."

Viper chuckled softly. "I guess some promises are just meant to be broken. Take care of Jessie." She turned to the little girl who had begun to cry. "When the time comes, take care of your dad. You know how much he loves to go to dangerous places for an artifact."

Jessie smiled sadly and nodded, tears streaming down her face to her mother's hand. Jackie leaned down and kissed his wife.

"I love you," he whispered.

"And I love you. Both of you," she whispered before her eyes closed for the last time.

END OF FLASHBACK

Jessie leaned into Jackie. "I miss her dad."

He nodded. "I miss her too princess. But I am telling you. It wasn't your fault." He placed his hands on her shoulders and looked at her. "It was an accident. I only wish I could have stopped it myself."

Jackie closed his eyes as the bitter memories came back.

Silence…

"You were amazing today princess. I am sure your mother is very proud of you. Now, drink your milk and go to sleep. You have Martial Arts training with your Cousin Jade tomorrow and you need your rest."

Jessie frowned. "Why can't you train me?"

"I would love to but I have to recover a very rare idol in Africa tomorrow. Maybe next time." He ruffled her hair and kissed her on the forehead. "Good night."

"Night dad."

"Wo Ai Ni." ("I love you" in chinese)

"Wo Ai Ni."

Jackie got up and left the room.

Jessie drank her milk and looked at her mother's picture before switching the light off.

"Night mom. I love you."

- - -

"Night mom. I love you."

Jackie stood outside his daughter's room before proceeding to his own. When he closed the door, he looked at the family photo hanging on the wall. It's a picture of him, Viper, and a 10-year old Jessie in Moose World. He sighed and walked up to it.

"Remember when I asked you to marry me Viper?"

FLASHBACK

"I had a gret time Jackie," Viper said. She kissed him on the cheek before opening her hotel room's door. "Good-night."

"Wait!" Jackie suddenly said.

"Yes baby-face?" she asked, turning around.

"Um… I… Um…"

"Jackie, just let it out."

"Willyoumarryme?"

Viper blinked. "What?"

Jackie kneeled on one knee and produced a small velvet box from his pocket. Opening it, he showed her a small diamond ring with a silver band.

"Will you marry me?"

Viper looked down at him, not believing what she just heard. Then she smiled.

"Shendu rising again won't stop me from saying yes."

When he placed the ring on her finger and stood up, she jumped into his arms and kissed him with so much passion, not hearing the loud 'Yey!' coming from a certain 12-year old who followed her Uncle and his girlfriend on their date.

END OF FLASHBACK

"And remember when you told me we were having a baby?"

FLASHBACK

"Hey baby-face? Busy?"

Viper entered Jackie's study.

"Not really. Why?" he answered, placing the magnifying glass on top of his desk and standing up to give her a kiss on the cheek.

"Um… Do you like kids?" she suddenly asked, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Jackie looked at her, puzzled. "Uh… I guess so. I dealt with Jade for three years."

"Good… Then you won't mind if she gets a new cosuin?"

Now, Jackie looked even more puzzled. "No one in our extended family is having a baby."

"How about if her uncle and his wife find out they're having one?"

"Which uncle?"

Viper rolled her eyes. "I meant you."

"Me? But you're not…"

He paused, finally seeing what she meant. "You mean you're-"

Viper nodded, grinning

The excited new, father grabbed his giggling wife around the waist and twirled her around, yelling, "I'm a daddy!" at the top of his lungs.

END OF FLASHBACK

Jackie smiled at the memory. "And remember when Jessie was born?"

FLASHBACK

"JACKIE!"

The archaeologist almost dropped the Tang Dynasty medallion he was examining in his study.

"Honey? Are you alright?" he called.

"NO! GET ME TO THE HOSPITAL! NOW! THE BABY'S COMING!"

With those words, Jackie began to panic. He carefully placed the medallion on the table and ran to get his wife who was in the living room. He led her to the car and making sure she has her seatbelt on, drove towards the hospital. He grabbed his cell phone and began to dial a number.

"Hello, Uncle's Rare-"

"Tohru! It's Jackie. Viper is giving birth!"

What he heard next was the dial tone.

"Hello? Hello? Oh no. Tohru dropped the phone."

At a scream from his wife, he added silently, "Bad day."

8 hours later…

"Congratulations Mr. Chan. It's a girl," the doctor said as Jackie stopped his pacing.

"A girl?"

And the next thing they knew, the martial arts expert/archeologist had fainted.

"Uh… Sorry about that Doc. My uncle's a little uh…" Jade stammered to find the right word as Uncle and Tohru began to fan Jackie's face.

END OF FLASHBACK

Jackie chuckled. "I really miss you Viper. I really wish you could have seen Jessie today. I think she inherited those skills from the both of us."

Sighing, Jackie switched off the lights and went to bed.

As he slept, a shimmer of light appeared and the spirit of Viper smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek and disappeared.

- - -

In Jessie's room, the teen is fast asleep, her hand clutching the locket around her neck. Her mother gave it to her on her eight birthday. Brushing aside the hair on her daughter's face, Viper kissed her on the forehead.

"I'm so proud of you..." she whispered, before dissolving into nothing.

Jessie smiled in her sleep. "Thanks mom..."

**Well? How was it? This is my first time writing something like this.**


End file.
